


Adventure Of A Lifetime

by jimingyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, completely self-indulgent, just gyuhao being married and gross, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimingyu/pseuds/jimingyu
Summary: Mingyu and Minghao are slowly figuring out how being married works. Turns out, it's not much different from being not married.(Or: the adventures of Mingyu and Minghao as a married couple.)





	1. Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self-indulgent, and i can't say that i'm sorry. i'm not sure how long this will end up being, but i'll add to it kinda sporadically. 
> 
> enjoy!! ily :)
> 
> ~ cj
> 
> twitter/curiouscat: @gyuquartz

_**Alarm** _

 

     “Oh my _fucking_ god, Myungho, turn your damn alarm off.”

Mingyu grumbled into his pillow. A snore sounded from the other side of the bed, and Mingyu groaned. “Myungho, _please_.” Mingyu prods his husband’s side underneath the blanket, and receives a muffled grunt in return. “I am going to kick you out of this bed if you don’t turn your alarm off.” Mingyu delivers his threat with a poke to Myungho’s ribs after each word. With a disgruntled version of Mingyu’s name, Myungho flips over violently and pounds the clock with his fist until the beeping stops.

Mingyu _thwacks_ his husband on the shoulder, and moves to knee him out of the bed. “Nooo, Ming- _Stop_! Oh my go-” and Myungho tumbles off the bed, effectively pulling the blanket down with him. “You ass.” the mass of blanket mutters, and Mingyu laughs to himself before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Myungho was actually a very tolerable person in the mornings after he had coffee. Before that, he was a beast to get out of bed, but Mingyu had grown used to it after living with the other man for four years. His job as a math teacher at a nearby school was the cause of his early rising. Myungho loved his job, but had nothing but hatred for his alarm when it signaled him to wake up at 6:30 each morning.

About an hour later, Mingyu woke to a stumbling noise in the kitchen. “If you break anything, I’ll beat you up.” Mingyu yelled. There was no malice behind it, but he really would be upset if Myungho broke any of their tableware. “Just that snot green dining set your aunt gave us at our wedding!” Myungho hollered back, and Mingyu laughed wholeheartedly at that.

Myungho soon made his way back into their bedroom, dressed in his “I know what I’m doing and have a degree” clothes, hair styled nicely, and looking as handsome as ever. He leaned over the bed to press a kiss to Mingyu’s forehead and mumbled, “We need to go grocery shopping later- we’re out of everything and I’ll throw a damn fit if I can’t make snacks when I get home.” Mingyu smiled and pulled the other down towards him, pressing a kiss to his lips, and tasting the chapstick there. “I’ll go while you’re out since I’m off today. Send me a text later of what we need.” Myungho smiled softly at him, and wove their fingers together.

“Will do. Can you make dinner tonight so I can finish grading papers? I have to give a test today, and it’s gonna be ugly.” Mingyu chuckled and nodded.

“Of course, love.” Myungho thanked him quietly and planted one last kiss to Mingyu’s temple.

“Get some rest, babe. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Later that day, Mingyu received a text that read:

**Myungho:** **you know what we need dumb dumb. make sure you get stuff for dinner too.**

About fifteen minutes later, his phone buzzed again.

**Myungho:** **DON’T BE A PUSSY AND GET LUBE. WE ARE NOT USING LOTION FOR THE THIRD TIME.**

Mingyu was _so_ in love.


	2. Burned

_**Burned** _

 

     Myungho walked through a field of scorched grass in search of something. It wasn’t clear what he was searching for, but he knew that he had to find it. There, in the center of the field, crouched behind an electric pole, was Mingyu, muttering, “Myungho will never find me here.” Mingyu covered his face with his hands, and brought his knees to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Myungho was very confused. Confused with the area, with the situation, and with Mingyu. He made his way slowly towards Mingyu, and tapped him on the shoulder. Mingyu jumped, startled, and stood to smile at Myungho. “You found me!” he exclaimed, but it wasn’t right.

Everything about Mingyu looked just like normal, but his voice sounded _wrong_.

“Why are you just staring at me, silly? You know the rules.” Mingyu reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, just like the one their wedding rings were presented in. Myungho opened the box to find the pocket knife his father had gifted him on his 18th birthday.

Myungho began to question Mingyu, but was quickly stopped when Mingyu blurted, “We talked about this, Myungho! If I lose, you have to kill me! That’s what we decided!” Myungho blinked, stunned by Mingyu’s proclamation. “Kill you? Why would I do that?” Mingyu’s face softened, and he placed his hands over Myungho’s, pointing the knife towards himself.

“Because all good things must come to an end.”

Mingyu plunged the knife into his chest.

~*~

     Myungho woke to large hands on his shoulders, tears streaming down his cheeks, and a strangled cry lodged in his throat.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s me. It’s me.” Myungho registered the voice to be Mingyu’s, and let go of the sob in his windpipe. He curled himself into Mingyu’s chest, breathed in his scent between sobs, and wrapped his arms around his husband. Mingyu held him tight, one hand smoothing through his hair, while the other caressed the small of his back.

“You’re okay, baby. I’m right here.” Mingyu whispered against Myungho’s temple, pressing small kisses to his tear-stained cheeks. Myungho slid his hands underneath Mingyu’s shirt, felt him pull away a bit to let Myungho find whatever it was he was looking for.

Myungho felt up, up, until he could feel the ridges of Mingyu’s ribs beneath his fingers, and rested his hand there. Mingyu laid his hand over his husband’s and squeezed.

Myungho felt the steady rhythm thrumming against his fingertips, the warmth of Mingyu’s skin, the eyes that were watching him curiously, and the tears that escaped his eyes as he realized that Mingyu was _okay_.

 _Mingyu was okay_.

“Myungho, _baby_ , calm down. You’re gonna make yourself sick.”

Myungho felt Mingyu’s lips move against his forehead, place a kiss there. He moved to do the same to each of this eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally landed a sweet kiss on his lips. Mingyu pulled away, smiling, and met Myungho’s eyes. His fingers traveled up his husband’s sides, feather-light and comforting, and Myungho wondered how Mingyu could still gaze at him like he held the world in his hands when he was a sobbing mess.

Myungho’s palms came to rest on Mingyu’s cheeks as his fingers traced the smile lines below his eyes, the bridge of his nose, the apples of his cheeks, the curve of his lips. Myungho kind of understood why Mingyu was still gazing at him.

He really was holding the world in his hands. _His_ world.

“Better?” Mingyu asked, still smiling. He wiped a few stray tears from Myungho’s cheeks.

Myungho smiled, too.

Mingyu always made him smile.

“Better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! have a lovely day/night! ily :)
> 
> ~ cj
> 
> come talk to me!  
> twitter/curiouscat: @gyuquartz


	3. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Myungho's fifth anniversary is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! i hope you're enjoying this so far! as always, thank you for reading! feel free to leave me a suggestion in the comments of what other one-shots you'd like to see! enjoy :)
> 
> ~ cj
> 
> twt: @gyuquartz

     Mingyu and Myungho had agreed on their first wedding anniversary that they wouldn’t get each other any extravagant gifts, take expensive vacations, or anything or the sort. The school would only allow Myungho so many days off towards the end of the school year- their anniversary fell in April -and Mingyu had deadlines for book edits no matter what.

They were adults now, and they had accepted that a long time ago.

However, that didn’t stop them from celebrating _just a little_.

This year, when April 12th rolled around, the pot of lilacs in the kitchen window was just beginning to bloom, and Myungho’s basket of chilli peppers were flowering on the balcony. Mingyu listened to the traffic rush beneath his feet as he watered the plants, and went back inside when he heard the coffeemaker _ding_.

It was a Thursday, and both men were usually up relatively early, but Mingyu had made a point of tiring Myungho out last night and turning off his alarm this morning to allow his husband to get some extra rest. Myungho was always tired on Thursdays, the end of the week and anticipation of the weekend getting the best of him, but he insisted on getting up obnoxiously early to make himself breakfast anyway, stating that, “My students ask me every morning if I’ve eaten, and berate me if I say no.”

So, despite the ass-kicking that was sure to ensue when Myungho woke, Mingyu turned his alarm off anyway, and got up to make breakfast.

He decided on an American-style breakfast, which was something Myungho considered a treat, and not in his usual healthy-eating-regimen, but it was their anniversary, so Mingyu figured they deserved a treat. Mingyu had planned to wake Myungho up around 7:00, which would give him plenty of time to eat and get ready before heading to school.

Myungho, however, had different plans, and his internal clock apparently signaled him to get up at 6:45.

“Mingyu!” _Here comes the ass-kicking._

“Yes, love?” he sounded sheepish, but couldn’t blame himself. Anyone would sound a little scared if they had Myungho yelled at them like at before the sun rose.

“Why didn’t my alarm go off?” Myungho didn’t sound mad exactly, but it did sound like his face was being smushed into the pillow.

“Because I was going to let you sleep so I could make breakfast?” It really did sound like a question, but Mingyu didn’t mean it as one. He heard a heavy sigh from their bedroom, and the bed creaked as Myungho removed himself from it.

Mingyu turned back towards the stove, carefully flipping a pancake, and tried to listen for Myungho’s footsteps to sneak up behind it. As usual, it was hopeless. The boy moved like a cat, and Mingyu could never tell when he was coming. The only indicator that Myungho was nearby was a firm slap to Mingyu’s ass, and laughter being muffled into his shoulder as a pair of slim arms wrapped around him from behind.

“That’s for turning my alarm off, you asshole.” Myungho whispered into his ear, leaving a light kiss of the shell of it. Mingyu smiled, and felt his husband peek over his shoulder. “ _Oh_ , you made pancakes!”

That’s the reaction Mingyu was waiting for. The lilt in Myungho’s voice, the way his hands tensed around his waist in excitement before quickly letting go, and the tiny sparkle in his eyes as he kissed Mingyu on the cheek and mumbled a soft, “Thank you, baby.”

“There’s bacon and eggs on the table if you want to go ahead and make yourself a plate.” Myungho practically beamed at him, and Mingyu really just wanted to say in bed all day and cuddle his husband, draw indistinct shapes on his bare skin, and show him how in love he was.

But they had responsibilities, and couldn’t do that. Mingyu settled for placing a kiss on Myungho’s lips and just enjoying his presence while he could.

“You’re going to eat with me, right?” Myungho asked. He was wearing one of Mingyu’s shirts and it slid down his shoulder a bit. Mingyu laid a kiss on the exposed skin before he answered. “Of course. I didn’t make all this food and expect you to eat it by yourself.” Myungho chuckled low in his throat, and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“So, what do you have planned for today?” Myungho questioned. He was loading his plate with bacon, and Mingyu smiled. “I have to go over a couple chapter edits with an author, and email my publisher about a cover design. Nothing too major. What about you?” Myungho huffed before answering, and Mingyu knew it was going to be something outrageous.

“ _I_ have detention duty today because a ninth grade boy was caught _masturbating_ behind the curtains on the stage. Please tell me how that makes sense.” Mingyu snorted out a laugh, but really did feel sorry for his husband.

“He only got detention? Shit, they suspended me for that.”

“Seo Mingyu, you better be kidding right now.”

“I am!” he paused before adding, “I had no reason to masturbate with you in every class with me.” This earned him a smack on the arm and a playful smile from Myungho.

“I feel bad for the kid, though. The teacher that caught him basically told the whole school, and she really didn't even have to tell _me_.” Myungho reached into the cabinet beside Mingyu’s head to get another plate, while Mingyu took the pancakes out of the pan and sat them on the table. Myungho suppressed a laugh from where he was sitting at the table.

“What?” Mingyu asked. He already had an idea of what Myungho was thinking. “Do you remember when we were in tenth grade and Mrs. Park gave that one kid detention for having a boner in class?”

“Yes! He was so embarrassed, oh my god.”

“I still can’t believe he was the only one she ever caught.”

“I can think of two occasions when she could’ve caught me easily.” Myungho narrowed his eyes, daring Mingyu to explain any further. It was hard for Mingyu to take him seriously when his cheeks were stuffed with pancake. “What? It’s not my fault your mom let you buy those jeans.” Myungho rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

“What’s got you so fiesty this morning? It’s not even 7:00 yet, and I feel like you’re gonna jump me.” Myungho asked. Mingyu had just begun to shovel scrambled eggs into his mouth, and Myungho raised a hand to him in a ‘stop’ motion. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” He didn't.

They continued to banter in between chewing until Myungho decided, “ _No_ , Mingyu, I _really_ have to get ready- _No_ , you _may not_ shower with me.” But Mingyu always got his way, and now he was trailing behind his husband on the way to the bathroom, and Myungho was going to be late. He could just tell.

Five minutes later, and Mingyu was lathering soap onto Myungho’s chest, while water sprayed around them. Myungho was laughing in the tinkling way that he does, and Mingyu’s heart was bursting with affection for his husband. Myungho blew a loud raspberry onto Mingyu’s shoulder as he massaged shampoo into the other man’s hair. Suds ran down Mingyu’s cheeks, and Myungho cupped his face with his palms.

He was going to be so late to work.

 

~*~

 

     They had been talking about it for awhile.

Both Mingyu and Myungho had stable jobs, a steady income, and were financially independent since they were both making payments on their student loans. They were doing okay. They could afford to take care of another being, but probably not another human at this point. They both wanted to get a bit further in their careers, save up some money, and then possibly think about adopting a child.

For now, though, a dog was as much as they could handle.

Mingyu respected the “no gifts” rule, but that didn’t mean he stuck to it faithfully. That, and it got incredibly lonely at home with nothing but Myungho’s chilli peppers to voice his thoughts to. The only answer was to adopt a dog.

So, that’s how Mingyu ended up at their local dog shelter, having finished everything he needed to do in a rush, and left before any authors could email him back with changes to make. Mingyu loved his job, but constantly trying to better something that the creator already thought was perfect was exhausting.

The shelter was right outside of town on an obscure road with plenty of unoccupied land for the animals to run and play. Back when Myungho was in college, he worked here part time taking care of the animals and helping people pick out a pet to suit their situation. Myungho loved working here, and occasionally came back to volunteer, but hadn’t had a chance to recently.

Myungho had always adored pitbulls, and Mingyu was well aware of this. He had two growing up -Willow and Spruce- and had mentioned wanting to adopt another one with Mingyu. The thought still made Mingyu’s heart race. Myungho wanted to raise a dog _with him._ It was _unreal_.

The shelter wasn’t busy, so Mingyu walked right in and was greeted by a young, purple-haired girl holding a kitten. “Hi! Can I help you with anything?” she asked. She seemed like she had a bright personality, and Mingyu saw that her name tag read, “ _Sunny_ ”. Fitting.

“I was looking to adopt a pitbull. Preferably a puppy.” Sunny smiled, and it was just as bright as the rest of her. “I’ll take you to our puppy room! We just rescued a litter of four from a dog-fighting area in the next town over. They were too young to be taught anything, but I’m required to disclose that information.” Mingyu smiled and shook his head. “That doesn’t matter to me. The owner decides the temperment of the dog.” Sunny “Hmm”ed in agreement, and sat the kitten down in another room before opening a door for Mingyu.

“Make sure you sanitize your hands before and after you touch any of the puppies, and I’ll introduce them to you as we go.” Sunny hadn’t stopped smiling since Mingyu first spoke. “This is Rosalind! She’s a little timid, but hasn’t been exposed to many people yet, so she’ll come out of that.” Rosalind was the smallest out of the bunch of puppies curled up together, and had white fur with a splotch of brown on the top of her head. Mingyu reached forward to pet her, and she scooted back towards her siblings. Myungho would be so sad if he couldn’t touch the puppy.

“What about this one?” Mingyu asked. There was one puppy, all black, and coming towards him on wobbly legs when he opened his hand. “That’s Ophelia! Her brother Othello is the little brown one, and the other white one is Juno,” Ophelia laid her head down in Mingyu’s open hand, and Mingyu cooed. Myungho would _love_ this puppy.

“Ophelia has been the most active out of all of them, but they’ve all been eating really well, and taking their medicine without any issue. They’re only six weeks old, so they’re being weaned off of a bottle, but we’re still in the process of transitioning them to solids. Would you be okay with about a week of bottle-feeding?” Sunny obviously knew a lot about these dogs, and wouldn’t let them go to what she thought was an unfit owner. Mingyu took a little pride in that.

“No, of course not! My husband probably won’t want to wean her off, actually.” Sunny was young, and conversing easily with Mingyu, so he didn’t mind mentioning Myungho. His comment was received with a laugh.

“She’ll get pretty big since she’s a purebred pitbull, but my guess is that she’ll be more tall than wide since her shoulders aren’t too wide-set. Is that okay with you guys?” Mingyu nodded, and couldn’t stop smiling. Myungho was going to be so happy. Mingyu took Ophelia out of the cage, trying not to disturb her brother and sisters. The puppy practically leaped into his arms, and licked the underside of his chin with her small tongue. Sunny laughed, and offered to hold her so Mingyu could sanitize his hands.

By the time all the paperwork was finished, it was almost time for Myungho to be leaving school. Mingyu purchased a purple collar, a matching leash, and an engraved tag with their home address and Ophelia’s name. After scheduling an appointment for Ophelia to get her shots, Mingyu was on his way home.

Thankfully, he had the foresight to pick up some dog things before going to the shelter, and made his way into the apartment with a plush dog bed, two ceramic bowls, a bag of puppy food, an extra leash, and a very wobbly little pitbull puppy.

Mingyu introduced Ophelia to their house (“Welcome home, princess!”), showed her where everything was (“The toilet paper is in the bathroom under the sink, but you’ll never have any need for that.”), and gave her a tour of the rooms (“This is the living room. Sometimes Daddy Mingyu falls asleep in here and Daddy Myungho has to wake him up.”). Her little tail wagged excitedly the entire time.

Just as Mingyu had finished setting everything up for Ophelia, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and Myungho greeting their neighbor Mrs. Young, who was, ironically, very old. The door handle clicked and Ophelia bolted towards it, yipping, ready to protect her new house.

The surprise on Myungho’s face was more than what Mingyu had expected. He dropped to his knees immediately after closing the door, mouth and eyes wide, setting his things on the ground, and taking Ophelia into his arms.

“Oh, my _god_ , Gyu,” Myungho’s voice sounded watery, and Mingyu crouched down beside him, placing a hand on his husband’s shoulder.

“Is this a pitbull?” Mingyu nodded, smiling, and Myungho _broke_. Tears poured from his eyes as he clutched the tiny puppy to his chest. “Is she _ours_?” he asked, looking up at the other man. Mingyu laughed, and wiped his thumb across Myungho’s cheeks.

“Of course, love. Her name is Ophelia.”

“Ophelia. _That’s so fucking precious_.” Mingyu held his husband as he wept, sandwiching the puppy between them, and listened as Myungho mumbled under his breath, “I can’t believe you went and got a puppy. _A puppy, Seo Mingyu_. I can’t _believe_ you.”

 

~*~

 

     That night, Myungho refused to let Ophelia sleep in her own bed.

“Mingyu, she’s just a _baby_. She needs to sleep with her _parents_.” Myungho whined. He stood in the doorway with the puppy looking around curiously in his arms. Mingyu smiled, and motioned him over.

“You could’ve just told me you wanted her to sleep with us.” Mingyu whispered against Myungho’s shoulder, leaving a kiss there. He and Ophelia had gotten situated after Myungho assumed his normal position as the little spoon. “I could’ve, but then I wouldn’t have been able to call us _her parents_.” Myungho turned his head slightly, meeting Mingyu’s lips in a sweet kiss, but not taking his hand off Ophelia’s tummy.

“Happy anniversary, Seo Mingyu.”

“Happy anniversary, Kim Myungho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think that hao wouldn't burst into tears at the sight of a puppy, then i'm sorry, but that's all i could think about lol. thank you for reading! leave me some suggestions of other one-shots you would like to see! ily :)
> 
> ~ cj
> 
> twt: @gyuquartz

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! have a lovely day/night! ily :)
> 
> ~ cj
> 
> twitter/curiouscat: @gyuquartz


End file.
